the_seraphic_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
12 Laws of Drelleth
The 12 Quotes of Drelleth are the highest laws in the Ra’Shain Federation and are tattooed onto every Ra’Shain on their arms when they turn 15 and get married. Having learnt these all through childhood they consider this day to be of great importance. Right Arm 1) There is nothing but the Ra’Shain people, and I live to serve them and no other. ''' ''The very essence of the Ra’Shain religion is patriotism. Every child is taught from birth to worship the state, to work for the state and to die for the state. There is no higher calling. The first rule of their religion is to serve the people. Comes from Drelleth’s first speech to the Exiled Kau Nation “Let all who are born serve the Ra’Shain Federation.” Service to the state is seen as a religious duty, be it teaching politic, farming or science. '' '''2) I will not lie, cheat or steal where anther Ra’Shain is concerned otherwise condemn myself to the Book of Ruin. As part of the worship of the state/ the people Ra’Shain have been taught to be completely honest with each other, to treat everyone as equals and show respect and adoration to elders and those in power. To do otherwise would be “unpure” and thus bring down the judgement of others, and the response would be the death of your whole family, who have been seen to fail as they produced an “unpure” Ra’Shain. '' '''3) I will honour the names of Drelleth, Ares and the other Heroes of the Federation as much as my own life. ' Great leaders are seen as Demi-gods and saints, even having religious holidays where prayers and offerings are made. Those who are seen to have served the Federation in the greatest way are consecrated in this fashion. 4) I will honour my ancestors, my elders and my family, I will teach those younger our pure traditions, otherwise I condemn myself to the Book of Ruin. ' ''Ra’Shain have strong sense of loyalty and duty, to family and state with several generations living under one roof, only leaving the family home to serve the state, etc. The older you are the more you are respected in archaic society. Advanced age is seen as position of strength, wisdom and power. When a Ra’Shain dies they pass their secrets to their relatives, to gain revenge on enemies and protect the family interests. Ra’Shain officers are mentored by an older officer. '' '''5) I will destroy any others that are not pure Ra’Shain and count it an honour to have done so. ' Anyone ''who breaks a Quote of Drelleth is seen as unpure, as are those who would drain te resources of the state, such as the physically or mentally handicapped, the weak or slow-witted. They should be killed and you would be honoured by the state for doing so. As such a woman who finds she is carrying a handicapped child has no qualms about having an abortion. On a wider scale those who are aliens to the Ra’Shain are seen to be beneath them and should be treated as such, enslaved or killed, and it is not a sin to so this, but a duty as it make the Ra’Shain state stronger. '6) I will curse the very name, spirit and traditions of the accursed Pirates of Paplin and fight them until my last breath. ' After the exile from Paplin and the eventual settlement of Drelleth everyone is taught that the Ra’Shain spiritual home is their biological home and it is their birthright to one day reclaim it from the B’ra’Sha. Their anger is such towards them that they will not even speak their name. To even imply that someone is behaving in a manner like a B’ra’Sha is a great insult (and great social taboo) so the idea of spies pretending to be B’ra’Sha is offensive to them. They will not deal with B’ra’Sha agents or diplomats beyond what is good for the state. Upon leaving Paplin Drelleth wrote in his diary “We leave you now. But we will return. We will be returning in glory” '''Left Arm 7) I' will save a place of honour for Drelleth and all fallen Ra’Shain heroes at my home and table, and offer them my respects. ' The worship of ancestors, and in particular honoured heroes, is important. Ra’Shain will always leave an unattended seat at every meal, meeting or function in honour of those who have come before. Also to remind themselves of what they have lost, and what history has taught them. As Dreeleth once said “Fly into history, for there we are made immortal” 8) I will greet every Ra’Shain as my brother or sister, mother or father, in respect and love. The Ra’Shain people are one. There are many families but only one people. Everyone should treat everyone else with respect and honour, as such, crime against Ra’Shain is virtually nil, will all offenders and their families being killed. '' '''9) I will honour my business and my word, even with those who are impure'. Since a Ra’Shain will not lie, especially to another Ra’Shain their word must be beyond reproach. When dealing with outsiders it must be so as well. '' '''10) I will marry and bear children to be raised in the pure Ra’Shain duty, disregarding those who are not pure. ' Ra’Shain marriages take place at 15 and are ordained by the State. Fertility is highly-prized and Ra’Shain live in large families under one rof, the male moving in with the female. Divorce is unheard of. It is a crime against the state, and thus a mortal sin, to commit adultery, anyone caught doing so would be placed in the Book of Ruin and the adulterers their family would be killed and their assets given to the aggrieved party. '' '''11) I will obey the will, order and judgement of the Ra’Shain Federation in all things.' The Ra’Shain Federation’s rule is “the truth.” If they say 2+2=5 then it is so. Accepting the word of the Imperium, and thus the orders of superiors and elders is as important as breathing in and out. '' '''12) I will keep myself a pure Ra’Shain to better serve my people. ' The Ra’Shain believe in cleanliness and the purity of their race and traditions. Anyone who strays from the accepted path is cut down in an instant, as are their family, and they are placed in the book of Ruin. As such if someone believes they are no longer useful, or have become a burden to someone, taking away from their ability to serve the state, ritual suicide is smiled upon as a great honour and service. Likewise, keeping in top shape, eating correctly and being in good health are all seen as religious. Civic duties. Comes from Ares quote: “our purity will rise above. Then we will overcome” The Book of Ruin To be placed in the book of ruin is the worst thing that can happen to a Ra’Shain, it ensures their place in infamy throughout history. Since leaving Paplin only 2000 names have been placed in the book, and less than 200 since the death of Ares. It is drummed into everyone from birth to honour the 12 quotes and to fear being placed in the book. There is no worse fate. Anyone who breaks the 12 quotes would automatically be placed in the book.